


Enemies with Benefits

by MonsterBrush



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Enemies With Benefits, F/M, Frottage, Pegging, feather kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBrush/pseuds/MonsterBrush
Summary: Pitch and Toothiana have been seeing each other since the dark ages in a relationship based around having sex and blatantly ignoring the feelings that develop as a result.





	1. Favors Owed and Favors Paid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very horny Pitch visits Toothiana to blow off steam, and he pays her back with interest.

Toothiana gasped as she was dragged backwards into the shadows and crushed against a lean chest. Her mini fairies’ faces were the last things she saw, their eyes widening in surprise as the darkness overtook her. The embrace lasted for only an instant as she was abruptly dropped onto her stomach with Pitch bearing down on her from behind. He was impatient tonight.

She pushed herself up on her forearms to look at her new surroundings as Pitch grinded into her rear, grunting against the nape of her neck with every thrust. She recognized the heavy curtains that surrounded them and the sheets that she dug her fingers into. So he’d brought them to her bed. She appreciated the consideration, though she didn’t look forward to laundering her sheets after their encounter.

Pitch must have been awfully wound up if he hadn’t even graced her with a warning before bundling her off to the nearest bed he could find to have their romp. She was almost curious enough to ask what had gotten him so pent up, if she weren’t so concerned with being accidentally crushed by his enthusiasm. Her wings buzzed in admonition and his weight vanished.

Pitch’s chest was heaving and his robe was already gone when Toothiana turned to face him. She eyed the bulge straining the front of his pants between his splayed legs with a quirked brow.

“Aren’t you even going to say hello first?” she asked wryly, flicking her tail feathers in a futile attempt to straighten them after Pitch’s unexpected rutting. He had to swallow before speaking.

“Toothiana, please,” he managed roughly, his eyes alight with feverish desperation. Toothiana almost felt disappointed.

He was always so _good_ when he took his time. On those nights he might dedicate half an hour just to crawl between her legs, and he delighted in driving her to the edge, holding her there but never letting her fall until she was practically begging for it. The mere memory of those nights made her shiver.

Tonight was not one of those nights. Tonight was one of the nights when he rushed, when he went too fast and finished too quickly, when it would be better if she just laid down and let him fuck her, rather than try to get some pleasure out of it for herself. She never came on nights like those, and the aftermath always felt better than the sex.

“I get top,” she told him firmly.

Pitch nodded before the words had even finished leaving her mouth, diving forward to capture her lips with his own. The kiss was sloppy and desperate as his tongue forced its way into her mouth, and he keened when she reciprocated the action.

Impatient or not, he was moving awfully fast, and she yelped as he pulled her down on top of him, falling back onto the mattress with a growl. For the second time that evening Toothiana found herself being crushed against his chest as he raked his fingers through the feathers over her body.

She slid her hands down his stomach and unfastened his pants as best she could when it seemed he was too impatient to do so himself. He lifted his hips for her as she pushed his pants down past them, an impressive feat considering she could barely get an inch of space between them, and he broke the kiss with a shuddering gasp when his cock was finally freed.

“Don’t bend my wings,” Toothiana panted while she still had the chance as Pitch kicked his clothes away. She felt him nod against her throat, pressing desperate kisses into the soft feathers there as he reached down to push her legs closed around his cock, more interested in feeling her body rubbing against his than he was in anything else.

Pitch was so tall and Toothiana was so short that he couldn’t reach her mouth for a kiss if he were to penetrate her properly, and he was unwilling to tear himself away from her lips as she peppered his face with kisses. He really did like to be kissed, she thought, and he seemed perfectly content with thrusting his cock between her legs, gasping in pleasure whenever she squeezed her thighs together, simply enjoying the sensation of her feathers against his skin. He moaned as she wove her fingers into his hair, pushing his face into her neck and digging his fingers into her sides painfully.

When his pace started to quicken she knew he wouldn’t last much longer, his moans becoming whimpers as his thrusts grew faster and shallower. It was over all too quickly when he came with a whine, his crushing grip finally loosening as he went limp beneath her, shivering in ecstasy.

Toothiana waited a moment for him to recover, listening to the erratic heartbeat thudding under her cheek start to slow. Her legs were wet from where Pitch had been rubbing between them.

When she made to sit up he pulled her back down, rolling onto his side with a groan, making her squeak as his body enveloped her. His long legs wrapped around hers and his arms drew her close. There would be no slipping away from him tonight it seemed.

“M’sorry…” he mumbled against her cheek, his voice thick with exhaustion. He could have been apologizing for anything. For tearing her away from her duties, or for leaving her unsatisfied, or for the mess he left on her feathers after he was done. She sighed and reached up to stroke his hair, knowing she had only seconds before he fell asleep.

“When you wake up you’re going to return the favor,” she murmured back, hearing him exhale, nuzzling her cheek in what might have been a nod as the last remaining tension melted from his shoulders.

He was always the first to fall asleep, but he was never too tired to keep her from leaving after they were done. Not that it was very difficult, his weight alone was usually enough to hold her down.

After a few minutes a quiet chirp pulled her from her doze and Toothiana remembered the work that Pitch had pulled her from so abruptly.

A mini fairy was fluttering anxiously over Pitch’s shoulder, looking very flustered and more than a little uncomfortable. The mini fairies must have been hovering outside waiting for her room to grow quiet. She hoped they hadn’t all stopped working just because of her impromptu abduction.

“ _Sorry,_ ” she mouthed. Pitch might not wake up, but he certainly wouldn’t let her go if she tried to leave. Not that she minded too much. He couldn’t exactly return the favor if she left, and she was looking forward to a nice steaming bath first thing in the morning.

The mini fairy rolled her eyes in exasperation and flew out of sight. A few moments later Toothiana heard the sound of what must have been Pitch’s clothes hitting the floor before a blanket was dragged over them. She smiled and whispered a quick thanks before shutting her eyes.

An uneasy dream and a few bruises would be well worth the treat she was going to receive in the morning.

She never slept particularly well with Pitch, and while this meant she didn’t get a proper night’s rest, it also meant she slept light and woke up fast. She took pride in noticing when Pitch slipped away before sunrise, so it came as a surprise to her when she woke slowly to find Pitch’s hand tucked between her legs, caressing her lazily. How Pitch had managed to keep her sleeping complacently for this was a mystery, but she didn’t have any complaints.

She shifted sleepily, reaching down to press his fingers deeper. Pitch chuckled behind her, his mouth mere inches from her ear. She was so wet. How long had he been—

“Good morning, your majesty,” he crooned softly, his other hand reaching around to stroke her thigh, his fingers burying down to her skin. “Did you have any good nightmares? You took your sweet time waking up,” he continued in the same silky voice.

Toothiana leaned back against Pitch’s chest, arching her body with a languid sigh. He ran his hands down her sides while she stretched, sending a powerful shudder through her. “You sound more talkative. Care to explain last night?” she asked absentmindedly, pushing her hips into his hand with a huff. She scowled when he keep his touches light.

“Mm,” he hummed. It wasn’t an acknowledgement or an explanation, and he didn’t seem inclined to give either, which was an awful shame. She would have liked to know what had gotten him so riled. The information might have been useful for the future.

“I expect you to apologize, I’m sure you understand. I didn’t exactly enjoy being fucked like a feather cushion,” she added sharply, hearing him huff in what was almost a laugh.

“I’m _so very sorry_. Next time I’ll use one of your pillows instead.”

“Ass,” she hissed, digging her nails into his arm to punctuate her annoyance. She pushed herself upright, forcing Pitch to withdraw, and frowned at the half dry state that the feathers on the inside of her legs were in. “I need a bath. Go prepare it for me,” she ordered bluntly, and watched with no small amount of satisfaction as Pitch, snickering softly, melted into the shadows with a snide “of course, your majesty”.

She decided to take her time in stripping the bed, piling the soiled sheets in a basket to be cleaned properly later. She also took her time straightening her feathers to look somewhat presentable, and she took her time flying to the hot springs where she had her baths, deliberately unnoticed by her mini fairies.

It wasn’t the first time she felt thankful for the shade of the cliffs that sheltered the springs, and she was sure would Pitch feel the same once the sun rose. He used her baths almost as much as she did during his visits, she mused as she fluttered through the steam.

Landing at the edge of one pool, she found a number of assorted soaps and oils had been set out for her inspection, one of which she was unfamiliar with, as well as a neatly folded stack of towels.

Toothiana picked a towel from the stack and set it at the water’s edge, sitting down to dangle her legs in the spring while she looked over the bottles she had to choose from.

The unfamiliar bottle gave her pause as she lifted it up to inspect. She didn’t have anything like it in her collection. The liquid inside was clear and thick and mysteriously unscented. She set that bottle aside and sorted through the soaps and oils instead, trying to select a pair that she fancied.

None of her usual preferences were among the line up, but she knew which two had been obviously intended for her to use. The pair that were the easiest to reach, with their lids already loosened.

The steam of the hot springs was thick enough that she could clean herself without ever needing to touch the water if she so pleased, and she never liked to soak her feathers for too long, save for cleaning the most extreme messes. Today though, she would indulge herself she decided as a pair of hands seized her foot under the partly cloudy water.

Pitch’s head surfaced from the water in front of her and he flashed her a toothy smirk as he kneaded the sole of her foot idly with his thumbs. “Are you pleased with the selection, my queen?” he asked teasingly when she reached over to inspect one of the soaps critically. She was really milking his service for all it was worth. He was supposed to be returning the favor, but by the end of it, she might just owe him instead. She wasn’t nearly as bothered by that as she should have been.

“You picked your favorites,” Toothiana observed, turning the bottle over in her hands, wondering briefly if she should be concerned that he could pick out his favorite scents from her admittedly large collection, or that he was familiar enough with her to have favorite scents to begin with. Then again, she knew that they had been his favorites as well. Another thing to be concerned about, she supposed.

“Lucky guesses,” Pitch replied smoothly as she passed the soap down to him, raising the bottle to his nose for a sniff.

She didn’t often use soap in her baths. It tended to strip her feathers’ natural oils, but that was what the scented oil was meant to replace after all, and she was willing to make an exception for a bit of pampering. A good bath was a nice bit of luxury every once in a while.

Pitch was becoming somewhat of an expert when it came to cleaning her feathers. He didn’t need any instruction to gently lather the soap into her plumage where it was needed, and it was so much nicer when someone did it for her, she decided, tilting her head back with a sigh while he worked, feeling him rinse the soap away before kneading one of the oils into her newly cleaned feathers. Perhaps next time she would ask for a massage.

Pitch’s fingers were slick when he slipped them between her legs again, and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to savor the sensation. She understood now what had been in the unfamiliar bottle that Pitch had set out with her bath oils.

She spread her legs in anticipation at the feel of his breath on her feathers, allowing him to pull her closer to the edge of the pool with only the faintest frown at being dragged over stone. He pressed his lips against her inner thigh, nuzzling her feathers, and Toothiana’s eyes flew open at the playful bite he delivered there.

Pitch never once seemed to mind the possibility of getting feathers caught in his teeth, or of finding a bit of downy fluff on his tongue which Toothiana so often found herself worrying her lip over. She loathed admitting it, even to herself, but he was among the precious few who didn’t care about the stray feather that got in their mouths (though he was never one to hide it for her benefit).

His hand continued to rub, and she gasped softly when he finally pressed a finger inside, feeling it curl forwards to ignite the beginnings of a fire in her belly.

“It’s been too long, hasn’t it?” he remarked smugly, crooking his finger more while she twitched and squirmed and tried to sit still.

“Five months isn’t that long,” she breathed, digging her nails into the stone when he added a second finger and started to pump.

“It is for me,” he reminded her heatedly, a bit of annoyance entering his voice.

“I’ve been busy,” she explained.

“You’re always busy. That’s never stopped you before.” He was being awfully wicked with his words today, Toothiana noticed, but before she could comment a third finger was added, and she winced a bit at the stretch. He crooked each finger individually and stroked her with his thumb, quickly chasing away any discomfort. “I was beginning to think that you’d forgotten about me.”

“I don’t forget anything,” she told him breathlessly, clearing the lust from her eyes long enough to give him a glare which he ignored in favor of dipping his head between her legs. _Oh,_ she did so like it when he used his tongue.

A firm hand on her hip held her steady while his clever tongue worked around his fingers, reaching anything his hands had missed. He left no spot untouched, no place unexplored, and never failed to make her toes curl.

She liked to watch his face while he worked. The way his eyes slid shut in apparent bliss, the way his normally sharp features softened with every touch, the way he made it seem effortless. Perhaps it was. He’d done it enough times.

Toothiana was leaning back awfully far now, her wings and tail spread out on the stone, her arms beginning to shake from the effort of supporting herself for so long. But Pitch’s tongue was hot against her skin and his fingers hit just the right spots inside her, quickly distracting her from any aches she had. She couldn’t help but moan as he flexed his fingers, his lips closing around her clit. She was _so close_.

Pitch didn’t keep her waiting today. He grunted as she sized a fistful of his hair and pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his head. She pushed her hips into his face and came with a cry that echoed off the cliffs, her body shuddering in waves as she threw her head back and rode the sensation for as long as she could.

It was laughably easy for Pitch to disentangle himself from her legs when she finally relaxed, unlike her attempts to free herself from his customary post-coital death grip. She was beginning to think he did it on purpose just to exasperate her.

Toothiana was dimly aware of a cascade of droplets hitting her feathers as Pitch leaned over her, picking a single iridescent feather from his tongue before pressing an uncharacteristically chaste kiss to her lips.

Afterwards, she stretched out on a towel beside the edge of the pool, warm and damp from the steam, watching Pitch stroke himself under the water. She could see him relishing the lingering taste of her with every swipe of his tongue across his lips.

She could never get enough of the sight of Pitch coming undone, whether it was by his own hand or hers. It was a dangerously addictive display that she didn’t mind treating herself to. She couldn’t help but enjoy watching a powerful spirit loose themselves at her feet.

His hand was working furiously when he opened his eyes to thin slits and met her gaze, his body tensing as he drew close. A few more thrusts and he was there, slumping into the water with a euphoric groan. She could almost call it beautiful, the way his face went slack as the viciousness that possessed him fell away. Pitch didn’t seem to care one way or another whether she watched or not, so long as he got what he wanted.

“I’m still waiting for an explanation of last night,” Toothiana reminded him after a few moments, folding her arms under her cheek.

“Mm.” He didn’t even bother to open his eyes. How annoying. She was almost tempted to smack him on the head if she weren’t still enjoying moment. It wasn’t as though she had expected an answer from him anyway. He never answered her. So she sighed, closed her eyes, and ignored him.

She wasn’t sure when Pitch had left, only that he’d slipped away without a sound as the sun began to peak over the cliffs and taken some of her towels along with him before her mini fairies came to check on her, keen to get back on schedule.

She stood up, shook out her feathers, dried her wings, and went back to work.


	2. Something Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothiana has something she's wanted to try on Pitch, and he is more than happy to agree. Or in other words, Pitch gets pegged.

It was always interesting when Toothiana visited, Pitch mused, listening to the sound of her wings reverberating off the walls of his lair. Some days he considered hiding from her. The one time he’d tried she had left after barely five minutes. Searching for him wasn’t worth the effort, and she knew that full well. He wondered why she was here this time.

No. He knew why she was here. The question was what she was going to do. She wouldn’t have left her palace for just anything. She only visited when she wanted something in particular, and, judging by the bag bouncing on her hip, she’d made plans. How exciting.

“You let yourself in, I see,” he noted, stepping from the shadows with a frown. Toothiana spun to face him, fluttering just higher than his eye level.

“Not happy to see me?” She asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow.

“Not yet.” He offered her his hand, and she only hesitated for a moment before accepting it, allowing him to pull her into the shadows.

They reemerged in his bedroom and Pitch leaned over Toothiana’s shoulder curiously as she set her bag on the edge of his bed, trying to get a peek at what was inside. She batted him away with a stern frown and he reluctantly withdrew. He’d find out soon enough what the Tooth Fairy had in store for him.

“I wanted to do something a little different today,” Toothiana began, rummaging through the bag.

“Oh?” Pitch asked as he paced behind her. “What did you have in mind?”

“You’ll see.” She was still searching through her bag, “You left this during your last visit,” she added, showing him the bottle of lubricant before setting it down on the bed. A few seconds later, Pitch’s eyes widened with interest as she faced him with a strap-on in her hands. _Oh._

Toothiana fiddled with the harness, some of the playfulness falling from her face as she studied his expression. He could feel a glimmer of unease flickering in her chest. Did she think he would refuse? Or perhaps she worried about what he thought of her suggesting this. It was strange something as lovely as her had anything to worry about in terms of what others thought of her, but he enjoyed the snack. “It’s okay if you don’t want—“

“I didn’t say that,” he interrupted, swallowing the words ‘I want it’ before they could leave his lips. He didn’t want to make things too easy for her. Instead he occupied his hands with the assortment of toys that she’d brought—he almost felt spoiled for choice. He could tell at a glance that at least half of the toys weren’t intended to be used on her. “This is quite the collection you have,” he observed, allowing himself a grin as she averted her gaze.

“I wasn’t sure what you would prefer,” She muttered evasively. Pitch resisted the urge to snicker.

“You’re letting me choose? How generous of you,” he replied, feigning exaggerated surprise. She rolled her eyes and flicked his arm as he chose the largest toy she had brought, flashing her a devilish grin.

“Are you sure?” she asked, eyeing his selection uncertainly.

“I’m no stranger to anal play, my dear,” he told her sardonically. He was old enough to have tried everything at least once.

She took the toy from him, her brilliant smile returning at his approval. “Why don’t we get you out of those clothes first, hm?” He was more than happy to oblige.

Toothiana seemed to enjoy helping Pitch out of his clothes, following his movements with her fingers and guiding his hands. Perhaps it was to make up for the fact that she had no clothing for him to help her remove. He had gotten used to it by then. It was easier to simply humor her. Allow her the chance—the _privilege_ —to run her hands over his freshly exposed skin.

She pulled him to the bed and pushed him to his knees, settling down just behind him. “I’ll start small, don’t worry,” she told him. She probably meant to sound reassuring, but to Pitch it just seemed to mock him. She raked a hand through his hair as a finger, warm and slick, slipped inside him.

Pitch took slow, steadying breaths at the initial intrusion, marveling at the lack of pain. What had happened to those flawlessly manicured claws he was so used to feeling on his skin? She’d trimmed her nails for this. That one tiny detail made his heart beat a little bit faster as he was bent over his knees, resting his cheek against the mattress, though he couldn't help but wonder how long it would take for them to grow back.

“You seem to know what you’re doing,” he said quietly after several minutes, sucking in a quick breath as she curled her finger experimentally. How many spirits had she done this to? He couldn’t have been the first.

“Are you surprised?” she asked, a hint of warning in her tone as she withdrew her hand to slick her fingers again. He _wasn’t_ surprised. He’d been treated more viciously by beings with sweeter faces than hers before.

Toothiana worked slow, taking her time to stretch his body, waiting until she was absolutely sure he was ready before adding another finger. It didn’t take her long to find the right spot to press, and when she did Pitch arched his spine for her, groaning as she focused her attentions on it.

To say he was used to the treatment would have been a lie on his part. Most of his encounters, no matter how private, were rushed and fleeting, but Toothiana always took her time, and he especially appreciated it in moments like this. She also liked control, not that he blamed her, but he was willing to humor her even if it meant that she treated him subserviently at times. He didn’t mind being ordered around by her. She was good to her toys.

His cock was aching by the time he heard her fastening the harness into place around her hips, and he lifted his ass a little higher.

“You remember our safe word?” she asked him seriously, always so, so careful, even when she shouldn’t have been. She was used to kinder spirits, he assumed. Spirits that preferred her to be as soft as she seemed at first glance, but he was no such spirit.

“There isn’t much point to having one if you don’t give me a reason to use it,” he teased. He knew he wouldn’t need it tonight. She hadn’t visited to be rough this time.

“ _Point taken_ ,” she purred, and his breath hitched as she pressed forward.

Despite her preparation, the intrusion still stung and left him struggling to breathe. Her feathers tickled his backside as she buried the toy to the hilt inside him, and he dug his fingers into the sheets with a groan. He had to hold his body a little lower than he was used to, and spread his legs a little wider, but he could make it work, and Toothiana certainly knew her way around a strap-on. Her movements were slow and practiced, and he wished he could watch her from a better vantage point than the one he had, looking at her from the corner of his eye didn’t show him everything he wanted to see. He would have loved to know what she looked like while she was fucking him.

Every thrust had him gasping softly in pleasure as he pushed his face into the bed and moaned into the sheets. The heat sat low in his stomach like a ball of molten lead, slowly getting hotter and hotter. He could feel the roll of her hips, the sounds of their bodies meeting muffled by her feathers as she did her best to hold him down, even though her efforts weren't quite enough.

Pitch forgot himself for a moment, pushing back against her eagerly. He had expected to meet more resistance, but her petite frame was no match for him when he had the advantage of both size _and_ weight, even if he was on the scrawnier side of lean. He always underestimated how light she was, and Toothiana squeaked as she was nearly knocked backwards, catching his waist to keep herself from falling flat.

“Don’t do that!” she exclaimed, steadying herself. He laughed breathlessly, a snide reply on the tip of his tongue.

“It isn’t my fault you’re s- _oh_!”

Toothiana adjusted the angle, pulling out slow before plunging back in, and Pitch felt his body arch and stiffen at the sudden burst of stars in his vision. Her wings fluttered as she began to hover in place, and he gasped when she picked up her pace and fucked him in midair, her hands tight on his hips. She had so much more leverage while she was airborne, thrusting deeper and harder than before. He even felt a twinge of pain once or twice, but it only spurred him on as he gathered fistfuls of the sheets and clung to them desperately, unable to keep himself silent. 

He reached for his cock, unable to keep himself from it any longer, only to find her hand had beaten him to it, soft delicate fingers sliding up and down the shaft in time with her thrusts. His stamina wasn't anything to boast about, but he knew he wouldn't last much longer the moment he felt her fingers tighten around him. It was when she bent over his back and tilted her hips _just_ enough to make him scream, un-stifled, just how she liked, that he came completely undone, coming over her hands with a cry, his vision momentarily going dark. She kept her grip, fondling him through his orgasm until he was well and truly spent. 

He collapsed on the soiled sheets, feeling Toothiana lay over him for a few moments before carefully easing the toy from him with a sigh, making him shudder. She unbuckled herself from the straps and spent a good few minutes sorting out the ruffled state of her feathers, leaving him to get used to the feeling of being empty again. The ache wasn't nearly as bad as he had been expecting.

He let out a soft grumble of complaint when she rolled him over onto his back, barely noticing her straddling him as she started to grind slowly against his stomach. It was time for her to focus on _her_ needs, and as indisposed as he was Pitch was only good at being something for her to rub herself on at the moment. He'd never been quick to rally, a fact he had never hated himself more for until that very moment.

“Lick,” she ordered, pressing her hand to his mouth. Pitch licked the cum from her palm obediently, unbothered by the bitterness as he let her do whatever she pleased with him. It didn’t require much effort to satiate her, especially when she took whatever she needed on her own, and all he needed to do was lift a few fingers and give her something soft to lie on. He might as well have gone to sleep, if he wasn’t so captivated by the sight of her holding herself over him, her normally sharp gaze clouded with lust.

She took her hand away from his mouth and seized his wrist, bringing his hand between her legs. He knew without prompting what she wanted from him, slipping his fingers up inside her as she rode them like she would his cock, rubbing her clit with her free hand.

Her blunted nails dug into his chest as he watched her come undone above him. She bit her lip, her brows furrowing in concentration. He loved it when she looked like that, her cheeks flushing with frustration and pleasure while she worked. All it took was a little push on his part to send her over the edge, feathers rising, wings fluttering, her legs quivering as he curled his fingers at the perfect moment and watched her shiver with delight.

She relaxed with a beautiful sigh, her tail feathers settling a little more heavily over his legs as she let him reclaim his hand.

He flexed his aching fingers and pulled her down on top of him while she was still basking in her own afterglow, snickering at the exasperated hiss he received as he rolled over onto his side and engulfed her with his limbs. She gave him a disapproving frown while he very deliberately cleaned his fingers with his tongue for her to see. She tasted far sweeter than he did, in his opinion.

"That was fun, same time next week?" he quipped between tantalizing licks. _Oh if only._

He was surprised when she moved closer unexpectedly, rather than replying to his jibe, wrapping an arm over his waist while she pulled his hand away from his mouth. She was usually so reluctant to do anything that would put her at risk of being trapped in his arms. Her lips parted slowly, the temptation to kiss them nearly overpowering him.

“I want my towels back.”

He knew her sweet expression had been too good to be true.


	3. It's Only Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothiana lets Pitch take control for the night. It isn't sex with Pitch unless there's shadow play.

Pitch’s grin reminded her of a snake staring down a mouse as he regarded her from the opposite side of the bed, his eyes gleaming in the near complete dark of her bedroom. The fact that they were at the Tooth Palace was a minuscule comfort compared to what she knew she was in store for tonight.

“Remember what we talked about,” she reminded him seriously. Once they began, she would be at his mercy, and she couldn’t say she had much trust in him to show enough restraint.

“I’ll be _very_ careful,” he assured her, his smile widening.

“ _I mean it_. No pinning, no maiming, don’t hurt my wings, and remember the safe word,” she continued sharply, narrowing her eyes at the eye roll he gave her. She was stalling the inevitable and they both knew it.

“Yes, yes. We’ve gone over this spiel many times now, Toothiana.” His smile had vanished. He was growing impatient, and Toothiana couldn’t blame him.

She wasn’t being fair. He had accommodated all of her desires, she’d never heard a single word of complaint from him, only a sly suggestion to make things more interesting, and she had yet to give him the same courtesy. She had good reason to be weary, but Pitch was familiar with her body. He knew which parts were fragile and which parts weren’t, so there wasn’t any reason why he wouldn’t keep that in mind tonight, right?

(“It isn’t fair that you get to be the only one who cracks the metaphorical whip,” Pitch told her, remarkably calm while she wiped his stomach clean with a sheet.

“I beg your pardon?” She asked sharply, openly weary.

“All I’m saying is I’d like to be on top for a change.”

“Pitch you know you can’t. My wings—“

“I didn’t mean it literally,” he growled, rolling his eyes. She gave him a stern frown, aforementioned wings buzzing in irritation. “We’ll talk about this later,” he said at last before hauling her up to straddle his face, effectively distracting her from the matter.)

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Then again, she wasn’t the one with the track record for trickery. They might be enemies, but it wasn’t difficult to distinguish the more trustworthy side, though she supposed they had been in enough compromising situations together by then that she really shouldn’t have any reason to refuse. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart.

“Alright,” she said at last, her stomach flipping as she opened her eyes to an empty bed with Pitch nowhere to be seen.

So this was how he wanted it to be.

“Pitch?” she called, frowning deeply. As expected, there was no reply, and her frown became a scowl. How predictable.

After a moment of hesitation, she dared to glance over the edge of her bed, and, naturally, that was when he decided to strike.

Shadows caught her by the wrists and dragged her backwards kicking and screaming. She yelped as her arms were pulled upwards, leaving her scrambling to find stable footing on the soft mattress as her bedroom disappeared into the dark. The shadows were unyielding to her struggles no matter how hard she pulled. It was as though they were affixed to the darkness itself, and, somewhere out of sight, Pitch laughed.

“Aren’t they lovely? They don’t chafe or break, and I can control them at will.” He was directly behind her, and Toothiana twisted to catch sight of him as the tendrils wound themselves a little bit further around her arms.

“You gave _me_ control for the night,” he reminded her unnecessarily, trailing his fingers along the back of her neck as he pressed his lips against where her feathers were thinnest to make her shudder, his voice making her skin crawl in ways that she hated admitting to herself that she enjoyed. “And I intend to take full advantage of that.” He caught her chin in his hand, turning her head to one side awkwardly. Without any further preamble he darted forward to capture her lips in a vicious kiss. She’d barely been given a chance to get used to the feeling of being restrained. He dug his thumb into her cheek to pry her jaws apart, invading her mouth with his tongue as he pulled her back against his chest. He was suffocating her, his arm crushing the air from her lungs while his mouth prevented her from getting more. His tongue really shouldn’t have been that long—or that thick—she realized as it slithered down her throat, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel surprised with all the memories she had of that tongue pleasuring her from below.

She choked, fighting for breath as she kicked at him with all the force that she could muster before her ankles were restrained as well, sending a flicker of panic through her. Her lungs were on fire by the time he broke the kiss, his hand still gripping her chin, preventing her from turning her head away from his piercing gaze. She barely kept herself from biting down as his tongue slid from her lips, retreating back into his mouth with deliberate slowness, giving her the chance to splutter and cough as he rummaged for something in his robes. She heard the sound of a bottle being opened, and scowled in disgust as he leaned over her shoulder and spat the cork onto the floor. He knew she hated when he used his teeth for that. 

“What are you planning to do?” she demanded uneasily, her feathers bristling as she tried to twist around to look at him.

“I’ll start small, don’t worry,” he said in lieu of an explanation, knowing full well that his words would have the opposite effect. There were wet sounds behind her, but she couldn’t for the life of her figure out what he was lubricating until it started to coil around her leg. She squeezed her legs together instinctively with a squeak as it slipped inside her without any resistance at all. It was a shadow, dripping with lubricant, and so thin that she could barely knew it was there until it started to move.

Her legs fell out from under her, leaving her dangling helplessly from her restraints as the thing writhed and curled, drawing all manners of undignified yelps and squeals from her lips. It reminded her of Pitch’s tongue, but it was so much more prehensile, thrusting shallowly between her closed thighs with ease.  

“Hmm. It’s nice, isn’t it?” Pitch hummed in her ear, his hands falling on her shoulders. “I’ve been working on it for months, trying to perfect it. What do you think?”

It certainly was a _unique_ experience, she wanted to say, unlike any she’d ever had before, and she very much wanted to ask how he had gone about testing it exactly, and on _whom_ , but she could only manage a shaky gasp as Pith reached around to stimulate her clit. His chuckle sent shivers through her body, and she stiffened when his free hand brushed deliberately against one of her wings.

“Pitch! Don’t!” she yelped, fear briefly overpowering the pleasure as she struggled against her bonds again, trying to keep her wings out of his grasp. He was pushing on so many boundaries with her tonight.

“Settle down, dear,” he hissed, grabbing the back of her neck painfully, his hand rubbing her a bit more roughly. “You never let me touch your wings. I just want to see what all the fuss is about.” She wasn’t comforted by the explanation in the slightest, but she held herself still, her legs shifting as she clenched around the shadow still writhing inside her.

“T-they’re delicate,” she stammered, whimpering as he rubbed the fragile membrane between his fingers. Oh, MiM help him if he tore it. She would _flay him alive_ if he tore it.

“Yes, I can see that.” He traced the veins that spread throughout the wing with one finger, pinching them to feel the blood that pulsed through it. She remained silent throughout his inspection, doing her very best not to let her wings twitch, as they so often did when she was afraid. _Oh_ …

She was afraid. So that’s what he was doing. Knowing was a minor comfort, but it was a comfort nonetheless, and she took a deep steadying breath, feeling herself regain some semblance of calm.

“Hmph. That’s not very sporting of you, Toothiana,” Pitch huffed, obviously disappointed at having lost an easy meal. She breathed a sigh of relief when he stopped, only to yelp as her as her legs were spread wide, the shadows that restrained her coiling even farther around her body.

“Let’s try something else now,” Pitch decided sinisterly, pressing his lips to her neck. The thin shadow inside her began to swell as another narrow tendril snuck under her tail and prodded at her rear to search for an entrance, already slick with lube. She was less than proud of the startled squeal that escaped her lips at its touch. She couldn’t even squirm, only flap her wings uselessly as she struggled to keep the shadow from getting inside. “Just relax,” he advised with a snicker as it found its prize.

It barely took any pressure at all to breach her, and she shuddered at the unfamiliar sensation of being penetrated from both sides as she was slowly stretched and filled. She struggled at first, squirming and clenching as the shadows grew until she felt that she might burst. They slid out in tandem only to plunge back in and she let out a groan. It didn’t take her long to follow Pitch’s advice and relax, even if she did do it begrudgingly.

Pitch grinned into her neck triumphantly, pulling her back against him with a husky growl and she trembled at the erection she could feel pressing against the back of her legs. The tendril of shadow gave a particularly electrifying curl inside her and she barely managed to contain her cry at the surge of pleasure, her writhing confined by Pitch’s arms as he gripped her tightly. She leaned her head back on his shoulder, unable to do anything other than clench her fists and gasp as Pitch rolled his hips with a groan, setting a leisurely pace for his shadows as he satisfied himself for the time being with merely the pressure of her body rubbing against him through his clothes. 

Toothiana could hear him making whispered promises of “next time”, when she would be able to take so much more, filling her head with the sound of his voice, and all the while reassuring her with light caresses along her feathered body, stealing her coherence in favor of the mounting heat she could feel rising inside her.

He kissed her again, swallowing her hungrily as his tongue coiled around hers and drew it into his mouth with frightening dexterity. His teeth were sharp against her lips while he devoured her, barely giving her a chance to breathe. She was so unbearably _full_ , and she couldn’t gather her thoughts long enough to remember the last time she had felt so overwhelmed. Pitch didn’t have the stamina that his shadows did. Nothing had the stamina that his shadows did. They only slowed when she neared her climax, but they never stopped, and she could only dangle powerlessly, helpless to his every whim. He held her hips steady while she was fucked, laughing with delight whenever a particularly enthusiastic thrust drew a cry from her.

“P-Pitch!” she panted, clawing the air desperately. Her lips tasted like blood, and if her wrists hadn’t been restrained she would have clawed the skin off his back. She was sure she had to have been practically dripping onto the sheets by then.

His hands disappeared from her hips as he reappeared in front of her with a wicked leer, seizing her ankles to force her legs to wrap around him. She gasped at the heat of his skin against hers, unable to move as the shadows bound her in place. Somehow their proximity did nothing to affect the shadows still pumping in and out of her.

Pitch pulled her upright as the shadows quickened their pace again, and she felt a thrill of excitement at the finality of the movements, her body reacting in kind. He smoothed the feathers on her stomach as his hand snaked between them, giving her a toothy smile that made her cheeks burn when he started to rub her clit.

She arched her back with a wordless scream when her climax finally overtook her, the sound quickly being swallowed by Pitch as he leaned in for one last suffocating kiss, his tongue sliding into her throat just as it had before while her body shuddered in his arms.

She barely noticed the shadowy restraints slipping away from her as the inhuman tongue in her throat retreated back into Pitch’s mouth. He lowered her onto the bed with a satisfied hum, admiring his handiwork with an air of smugness as he flipped her onto her stomach. She turned her head just enough to watch him stripping out of his clothes from of the corner of her eye, too exhausted to move.

“I can’t let you have all the fun,” he snickered, lifting her tail as he positioned himself behind her with a breathy laugh. “Though it seems you’ve had plenty of fun already.” She decided not to grace that observation with a response, regardless of how true it may or may not have been.

The switch was seamless as he dissipated the shadow still inside her and sheathed himself in one swift movement, picking his pace with a lazy grin as he seized a generous handful of her tail feathers with one hand and started to move.

Her legs did nothing to support her weight, and she didn’t make them try. They ached from being spread so wide for so long, and her arms faired little better. Pitch pulled on her tail brusquely with every thrust as she tangled her fingers in the sheets and let him, feeling herself clench every time he pushed inside. She had always been on the particularly petite side—she could only fit so much—and Pitch certainly strained her body’s limits. His cock was so much hotter than the shadows had been, and her still ringing nerves practically sang from the stimulation of something tangible and real.

Pitch really didn’t have the stamina of his shadows. Then again he never lasted long inside her. She didn’t think much time had passed before his movements quickened tellingly, his grip on her tail becoming just a tad more painful. She buried her face in the mattress, feeling less like a queen as he held her hips and thrust into her roughly enough to make the bed shake. His fingers would definitely leave bruises.

He tensed suddenly and came with a growl, putting all of his weight into one final thrust. Her own orgasm caught her by surprise, her body shivering with pleasure one last time. It was significantly gentler than the first, but she gave a tiny moan as she pushed back against Pitch’s twitching hips, listening to him sigh while he relaxed.

“There. Giving up control wasn’t _that_ bad, now was it?” Pitch panted, though his words had clearly lost some of their intended bite.

“It wasn’t awful,” Toothiana admitted, equally as winded. She could have done without the fear he’d made her feel, but that was part of the deal with Pitch.

“Good enough to try again? I didn’t spend the last few months perfecting shadow puppetry to waste it all in one night, you know,” He reminded her pointedly, giving her hips a squeeze.

“I’ll think about it.” That was the best answer he was going to be getting from her, and she made that very clear by the way she laid her head on her arms with a sigh. She did mean it though. He had given her plenty to think about.

Pitch released her at last, slipping from her body effortlessly as she lay flat, her wings twitching while he held himself over her. She could feel his breath ghosting over them, and she dearly hoped he wasn’t considering flopping down on top of her before going to sleep like he always seemed so readily inclined to do.

Thankfully, he had enough sense to avoid her wings as he rolled her onto her side and collapsed. At least she knew he wouldn’t try to take her again that night. He was usually too tired to attempt a second round. She pinched his side hard and he yelped, recoiling from her hastily.

“That was for tying me up without warning me first,” she snapped sharply, twisting his skin mercilessly until he pried her hand away with a hiss.

“I was careful wasn’t I?” he retorted with a yawn, rubbing the mark on his side that would surely become a lovely bruise in the morning. “Besides, you tie me up all the time,” he grumbled, moving closer to her. Her pinching wasn’t enough to deter him it seemed.

“That’s not the point,” she told him. He didn’t respond, save for an unintelligible mutter as he crushed her against his chest strongly enough to make her wheeze. His arms slipped beneath her wings and locked behind her back while his legs tangled with hers.

Had he fallen asleep?

A hearty squirm confirmed her suspicions and she huffed softly in annoyance. Oh well. She would lecture him on proper bedroom etiquette later, when she was in a better position to make sure that he listened.

She melted into Pitch’s uncomfortable embrace with only minimal struggle, too tired to be bothered by the damp sheets she was laying on, or the (now empty) bottle of lubricant sitting beside one of the pillows, or the fluid leaking between her legs. When the blankets moved to cover them, she couldn’t even be bothered to notice whether it had been one of her mini fairies coming in to check on her, or the shadows that Pitch commanded.


End file.
